Repetitive trauma syndrome (RTS) is well documented in the literature and is a common diagnosis in the charts located in orthopaedic and rehabilitation offices across the world, and has proliferated with the popularity of computers, both at work and at home. Modalities directed toward the treatment and/or infringement of pain and discomfort associated with repetitive trauma syndrome (RTS) or overuse syndrome employ various splints, physical and/or occupation therapy, massage, heat and cold packs and/or exercise(s) in various combinations. The ultimate mode of treatment is surgery, which does not assume a curative role but offers some degree of immediate relief. All of these modalities either restrict activities and/or remove the afflicted from the work place or from avocational activities for prescribed times of treatment.
Carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS) is one of the most prevalent of the repetitive trauma maladies and treatment employs the traditional modalities outlined hereinabove. Therefore, limitations of activities and time constraints are placed upon the afflicted person, whereas the device of the present invention does not further compromise the afflicted; wrists and hands are free, the device is contoured for a comfortable fit and there is neither weight nor bulk to confound the wearer. The wearer does not have to leave the work place for prescriptive therapies or more constrictive modalities.
The device of the present invention is also not offensive to others who work or engage in avocational activities with the wearer. Splints utilized in the treatment of CPS generally involve the hand and thus, frequently become soiled and can be both visually offensive due to their appearance and could pose hygienic problems to both the wearer and surrounding items or those with whom there is physical contact. Restrictive devices also can cause an awkwardness in movement which can affect not only the activities of the wearer but those with whom there is interaction.
The patent literature does include a variety of wearable devices or splints for the treatment of CTS and related disorders. A flexible wrist splint for such disorders is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,309. While effective in the treatment of CTS, this splint does not provide any vibratory treatment or therapy.